Kone LCE
Kone LCE (LCE being short for L'ift '''C'ontroller 'E'lectrification), sometimes known as the '''LCECPU, is a microprocessor elevator controller produced from the late 90s to present. History The first LCE controller was released soon after the original Kone MonoSpace to replace the TMS 50 controller, and has been the standard controller for most Kone EcoDisc-based elevators since, including Kone MonoSpace/EcoSpace, MiniSpace/Highrise MiniSpace and Kone TranSys, though it can also be used on modernisations. Unlike Traffic Master System (TMS), serial communication is highly adopted in LCE system, including car and landing signalisations, door and drive control etc, instead of parallel communication which is majorly used on TMS. Features *Regenerative Drive *Announciator Control Unit (ACU, with either ACU F or ACU I) automated voicesKONE Elevator Glossary - ACU elevator announcer for accessible elevators. List of LCE series LCE controllers used with EcoDisc LCE controllers used with EcoDiscs do not have distinct series names, but can be divided into generations: *First Generation (1996-2005): Controller and variable-frequency drive are separated (V3F16). Equipped with heat resistors (doesn't provide Regenerative Drive functions). *Second Generation (2005-2012): Controller and variable-frequency drive are combined (V3F18 or V3F25). Regenerative Drive functions provided. *Third Generation (2012-present): Controller and variable-frequency drive are separated again (Vacon KR6 or Vacon KR7). Regenerative Drive functions provided. ReSolve 40 ReSolve 40 is a series of Kone LCE for modernisations in Asia Pacific. It can be used on elevators whose speed is between 0.15 m/s and 2 m/s, travel up to 90 metres and/or 32 floors, and start less than or equal to 180 times per hour. It can be used as a two-speed logic with blind V3F drive, with an intelligent V3F drive (only available if the motor is a Kone MR12 or MR17 motor, or an EcoDisc) or with hydraulics.ReSolve 40 brochure Resolve 200 ReSolve 200 is a series of Kone LCE for modernisations in Europe. It can be used on elevators with a speed between 0.1 m/s (hydraulic)/0.3 m/s (traction) and 1 m/s, travel 8 (hydraulic)/16 (traction) floors and/or 30 m (hydraulic)/70 m (traction) and operate with 3 elevators in a set.https://www.kone.co.uk/Images/brochure-kone-resolve-200-and-400_tcm45-18363.pdf ReSolve 800 ReSolve 800 is a series of Kone LCE for high-rise modernisations. It can be used on elevators with up to 7.0 m/s speed (for DC motors)/6.0 m/s speed (AC V3F motors), 63 floors and 250 metres travel height.ReSolve 800 brochure ReGenerate 800 ReGenerate 800 is a series of Kone LCE for high-rise modernisations. Unlike ReSolve 800, the motor is typically replaced with an EcoDisc (up to MX 40), but can travel up to 400 metres, subject to the limitations of the EcoDisc motor used.ReGenerate 800 brochure Notable installations :See also: List of notable Kone MonoSpace elevator installations and List of notable Kone MiniSpace elevator installations ReSolve 200 *Morleys, Bexleyheath Broadway Shopping Centre, UK (modernised from Evans Lifts) ReSolve X2 *Hilltop Plaza, NSW, Australia (modernised from EPL) ReSolve (series unknown) *Sunnybank Hills Shoppingtown, Sunnybank, QLD, Australia (modernised from Johns Perry Lifts) *Taringa Central, Taringa, Queensland, Australia (modernised from EPL) *Grand Hyatt Jakarta, Jakarta, Indonesia (2016-2017, modernized from 1990 GoldStar elevators) See also *Schindler Miconic MX-GC, a similar microprocessor controller by Schindler for MRLs. References Category:Elevator models Category:Kone elevator models Category:Elevator controllers